Gone
by Flamer89
Summary: Marie has had enough and has decided to leave, will Logan help her in her time of need? Ok rubbish summary I know but still, it's quite a good story if I say so myself! R&R! Thanks!
1. Marie leaves

A/N: as usual, it's at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but boy, do i wish i did!

Gone.

Chapter 1.

It had been two days, not that he had been counting. No, his subconscious had. Two days since she gave back his dog tags. It had been four days he'd been home. Not that that was any comfort.

He didn't understand it. Why had it hurt? When she gave the tags back? Nothing had caused any such emotions to stir inside him since Jean's death apart from when he looked at the three graves standing tall and proud in the garden. He knew why, well his fearing side of him did. She had given up on him; she'd grown up and moved on. He was glad! Honestly, she deserved all the happiness the world had to give. Especially after all the horrific sites she had seen, and so early on as well. But she seemed to have coped. He didn't know.

* * *

She'd given back his tags. It pained her to do so but, after two full days of pulling herself together since his return, she'd managed to hand them over. At the same time, she gave up her little fantasies too. She needed something real now, sure it may not be what she wanted but she owed herself some fake happiness at least.

That was why she had folded all her clothes. And then placed them on the bed, found her suitcase and put them in. This wasn't going to be another unfulfilled fantasy. No, this would come true. She was going to take her first steps back into the big wide world again, after so many years carefully hiding from it. She was ready now; she had control over her mutation and could look after herself. That was one thing she was grateful for, that he'd given her private sessions of self-defence. She knew that if she didn't make it, she'd have this home to return to but she wanted to make her own path. Maybe she'd try reconciling with her parents? Then again, thinking back to what she had left, maybe not.

Not realising that she had finished packing several minutes ago, she gazed around the room that had been her sanctuary in times of trouble, there had been many! There had also been times when it had seemed like a prison. But she'd miss it all the same.

Finally she left the various notes addressed to the different people she'd come to love as a family. Storm, Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby. Then there was his letter. She traced her fingers across the name she'd scrawled on the front. Smiling she placed it in her bag and hauled the bag onto her shoulder. She hadn't used it in nearly ten years. She hadn't used it since she met him.

She wondered whether she'd be doing this, leaving the safety of the mansion if she hadn't touched his skin one night. That night she'd absorbed all his deepest darkest thoughts, feelings and memories. Then she'd seen the lighter side of him, it was the best combination she'd ever met. Just enough Light and Dark to create that gruff, caring, exciting man she'd fallen in love with. But she was giving that up now. No point in continuing an unrequited love. God, she hated that phrase!

Stepping out into the silent hallways, some moonlight filtering in, she avoided the creaky floorboards and knocked on a door quietly.

As the door opened, she looked into the hazel eyes she'd look into as she confided most of her thoughts.

"All ready for your moonlight flit then?" Kurt grinned. Since they'd found out they were half siblings, their mother being Mystique, they'd grown a strong bond.

"Yep. Are you ready?" she asked.

He merely grinned. "Of course I am!" then his pensive face appeared. "Are you sure you want to go?"

She nodded. "I need to. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, it just hurts to say goodbye to my little sister." he tried to smile.

Her eyes water slightly and she lunged to give him a hug. "You'll always know where I am. Feel free to visit me at any time!" her voice muffled on his shoulder.

"I still can't tell anyone else though can I?"

"No. Please?" she said pulling back, sniffling a little.

"Ok, but if I get tortured..." he trailed off with a smirk.

She punched his arm lightly and grabbed her bag again.

Then with a final hug, they 'bamfed' into the apartment she'd previously organised and rented in Chicago. Unfortunately, upon entry they hadn't noticed the surprise guests awaiting them. With the guns containing remnants of the cure. To gun clicks later, both were unconscious on the floor and being bound before they were dragged off to god knows where.

* * *

Logan had woken up tonight. Something didn't feel right with the way Rog- Marie had been acting. He'd watched her and she'd looked sad. Looking at everything like it was the last time she'd see it, committing each item to memory. He'd had a restless night's sleep and climbed out of bed in the early hours.

Opening his door as silently as he could, so as not to disturb the other sleepers, he was about to make his way downstairs to get a beer when he saw her. She was creeping across the landing. He was just about to ask what the hell she was doing with her bag packed when she knocked on her brother's door. He stayed quiet, thinking that perhaps the bag was for Kurt, hoping it wasn't the scenario he'd never thought would play out. His acute hearing picked up parts of their conversation. She _was_ leaving! How could he stop her? Listening to Kurt, he agreed with his sentiments, it _was_ hard to say goodbye. His nose picked up on her tears, maybe that was why she was leaving now, so she didn't have to say goodbye. As her figure disappeared into Kurt's room as she attack him with a hug, Logan saw something white, flutter to the floor like a ghost. He decided to wait before examining it. He'd wait until she'd left. Turning his attention back to their conversation he heard Marie say, "No. Please?" he concluded that was in accordance to the idea of telling the others.

Surely she would have told him? Why was she leaving when he'd just returned? Then it hit him. She _had_ given up on him. She didn't want to face him any more and now she was doing what he'd done to her all these years. She was going, and now he knew what she'd felt each time he'd gone. A little bit of himself disappearing with her. Except she hadn't left tags, a promise that she would return, that the missing part of him would come back eventually. Then he heard Kurt's trademark 'Bamf' and she'd gone. Left him alone.

Glancing away from the door that she'd gone through last, and towards the floor, his eyes caught the little white slip of paper. Walking towards it with great stealth, he picked it up and read his name. Tracing it, like the young women had just moments before without his knowledge, he pondered. 'For me? But... it was in her bag? How would I have got it if she were leaving _with_ her bag? Wait! She didn't...wasn't... even going to say _Goodbye_!' Didn't she at least owe him that?

Snarling, he stomped into her room where he found four similarly labelled envelopes. Even one to that little ice cube after he'd broken up with her! Sure they were still friends but they weren't as close as her and Logan. Looking down at the crumpled letter in his fist, he slowly relaxed and released a deep breath. All his anger was seeping into feelings of disappointment, betrayal and sadness. At least he'd get a goodbye, even if it weren't intentional.

Sitting down on her neat bed, and taking in her own unique scent that still filled the room along with a few bits and pieces of her neglected belongings, he opened the envelope. Pulling out a sheet of paper, he felt something solid and heavy fall into his lap. It was dog tags, her own, unique dog tags! He smiled slightly and then glanced back at the letter. Inhaling a deep breath to put back that stinging feeling in his eyes, he unfolded the piece of parchment. Marie's gentle scrawl greeted his sight.

_Dear Logan,_

_I'm going to start of with something I couldn't tell you face to face. I wasn't brave enough, no matter how much the' you' in my head told me to do so. I loved you. I still love you actually, but I knew deep down that it was unrequited love (God I really REALLY hate that phrase!) And so I have decided to try and move on. I know how difficult it's going to be and so although I leave you the address of where I'm going to be staying, I ask you not to visit or call or try and contact me in anyway until I'm ready. Please, this is all I ask of you._

_I felt that if I were to tell you goodbye, I would...well 'breakdown' so to speak, so I chose to write a letter to each of you that I hold dearest in my heart. I haven't cried since the Professor died and I plan to keep that up. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a grown woman now, and grown women don't cry, right? I also know how much it hurts you to see me cry. I also know you would do anything to stop that, even lie to me. I know you don't love me, I've gotten over my jealousy of Jean and realise that even if I never had you in the way I wanted, I still had a great friend._

_Which is why this choice has been so difficult to make. It may seem cowardly, but it has to be done. You of all people should know that we all have to do difficult things sometimes, which reminds me. Never feel guilty for your actions, Jean wanted to end it and she asked you to save her. You did! Never regret that. You've saved many people and though you may not think it, you've saved me._

_You've saved me more times than I can count. The night you found me in your truck, the night you accidentally stabbed me through the chest and allowed me to borrow your powers, from Magneto at the statue of Liberty, when Stryker attacked the school, when the cure wore off and I thought about ending it all. You didn't know that at the time, I was contemplating suicide, but you came along and it didn't seem all that bad any more. You told me that one day I'd overcome this, and that you would be there every step of the way and that you wanted to be there when I did learn control. Not 'If' but 'When' and I cannot thank you enough for that. You saved me again when Mystique was after me, you were there to help both me and Kurt understand that we had both been abandoned by her and you helped forge the relationship we have now. For that, both Kurt and myself thank you. I also thank you for the way you allowed me to remain the same person, when everyone else saw Rogue, you saw Marie. You saw through to the real me that only a few people have ever done. You were the first._

_I've left my 'tags' as is tradition with us, so that you know that one day I will see you again. I look forward to that day as I hope you do. I want to say so many things, but I can't seem to get the words right. I hope that one day, you will understand why I needed to leave. Why I cannot give you this letter yet until I'm ready. I hope you already know how I feel, I believe it's the you in me that's making me want to escape! I've been holding him in for so long now, it's time to let my Logan side free. With this letter I free you of your promise. You no longer have to protect me, you have done more than enough already and so I leave you with five final words._

_I will always love you._

_My friend, my saviour, my Logan._

_Yours forever,_

_Marie_

_xxx_

_I will be living in Chicago at 29 Lincoln drive, Flat 2A. None of the others will know where I am so please do not tell them. I won't be ready for the fight to not come back home, I would give in to easily and I'd be back at square one._

After reading the letter, he set his mind at ease with the thought that he would go find her in the morning and bring her back, hopefully. With a grin he went back to his own room to get a full night's sleep, Marie's letter under his pillow, in his hand. Dreams of a life with Marie filled his mind and the sun was sat waiting, for dawn to appear fresh and rosy fingered upon a new day. He would tell Marie how he felt when he saw her.

A/N: Hello! I am back! with a L/M again! don't worry people, i will be continuing White Wolf (and the rest of my unfinished stories!) just as soon as my exams are over which is 2weeks off! This story came into my head after watching Sketty24's music video 'Everything' so thank you Sketty! I suggest to everyone go and watch them! I have a continuation chapter to this story in my head, i did have an ending to this story but I've forgotten it at the moment but i'm sure it will come back! Never fear! lol! please review! I would love to hear what you think of this! I even have the whole 'you have to have a membership to fanfiction' thingymabob off so even if u wanna call urself Bob! u can review! Thankies! Toodles! Oh, nearly forgot, that last little phrase, 'dawn to appear, fresh and rosy fingered' comes from the Odyssey by Homer which i'm am studying for my classics exam and I swear, it came up like 8 times in one chapter! so anyways, off now! Bye!

Hopefully it'll load this time!  



	2. Reunions of the bad kind

A/N: as usual it's at the bottom, includes replies to reviews!

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own these characters, apart from the Apartment Manager but he's not really anything to be proud of!

Warning: Slightly stronger langage in this part, well, actually it's really just the word beginning with 'f' and ending with 'ing' but i don't wanna get flamed for not warning anyone properly so there ya go!

Gone.

Chapter 2.

Rogue felt as though she was lying on a beach. She felt warm, and it seemed as though she had fallen asleep. The tide had swept in on her and was now gently pushing her to consciousness. Moving slightly in an attempt to crawl up the sand, she realised her wrists had been tangled up in some seaweed. In fact, she wasn't even lying down. Her wrists were holding her upright. Opening her eyes, she blinked to gain her focus, and then it all clicked into place. She wasn't on warm tropical beach; she was in a dank basement. She wasn't trapped by seaweed; they were heavy metal cuffs. It wasn't seawater lapping about her ankles; it was rainwater that was leaking in from the miniscule, rectangular window that allowed some natural daylight into the room. Glancing about her surroundings, she noticed Kurt was pinned on the opposite wall to her in much the same way.

"Kurt!" she whispered as loudly as she dared, she wasn't sure who else was listening.

Groggily, her brother looked up, blinking in much the same way as she had.

"Marie? Are you all right? Where are we?" he replied.

"I'm not sure, I've only just come round. Can you get out of here?"

Wisps of blue smoke appeared around him but he never quite disappeared. "No, something's stopping me."

"That would be me," said an old voice. One Rogue recognised. A thin man was making his way down the stairs, light slowly filtering through the darkness to revel feet, edge's of a cape, legs, torso and arms, finally a head. One that donned a helmet. "Hello my dear Rogue." Magneto greeted.

"You! What the hell have you done? Why are we here?" she yelled.

"Well, I can assure you, it's not due to your mother's express wishes to see you. She was quite glad to be rid of you when she last saw you." he smirked.

"What do you want with us?" Kurt asked.

"Hmmm, not so much you old chap, but your sister here. I require her services again."

Sending fearful glances to each other, Rogue glanced back and Kurt started to struggle against his binds.

"No! You're not going to hurt her again!" he shouted.

Magneto simply laughed and walked between them. Then he pulled Kurt's head forward and dripped something onto his neck.

"What was that?" Marie shouted.

"Just a little concoction I made from Stryker's control serum and some of the cure." He said with a malicious grin. Then, he turned his back on the struggling Nightcrawler and faced Rogue. With a smile, he said, "Well, my dear, we meet again! How nice to see you after all these years. I see you still keep your hair the same," brushing a stray white lock. "It's so nice to meet Charles's protégée again. Shame he is unable to."

"Why do you still wear that helmet when you know no-one else can use Cerebro?" she asked, flinching away from his gloved hand. She seemed to have forgotten that she was currently chained in a basement with no idea where she was. The small action was the only thing that reminded them that it wasn't the civilised conversation it appeared to be.

"Nostalgia. I also happen to think it gives me a mysterious air." he chuckled.

Kurt had given up struggling now and was gazing at Magneto's back. All he could think of was, 'If only I had my powers...'

"It doesn't." was Rogue's cool reply. "Why do you need my 'services' then?" getting back on topic.

Erik made a few tutting noises and said; "Now that would only spoil the surprise later wouldn't it?"

"Not really."

"Oh dear, some one's not being very polite today! Maybe after a little serum you'll be more co-operative." and he slowly raised his fist with a syringe encased in it.

Rogue realised her legs were free; swiftly put into action a move Logan had taught her. Remembering his words, 'First strike has got to count.' she raised her leg so he wouldn't notice and when it was at the right height, straightened it straight into his arm. The syringe flew out of his hand and smashed against the wall. Glancing at the mess, Erik moved his gaze back to Rogue.

"Oh dear. It really was for your own good. Don't you like the idea of being able to be touched? Without having to absorb the person? I have no qualms either way. I just thought you'd prefer the less painful route."

"Go ahead! Touch me you fucking – "

He gasped. "Such language from such a pretty mouth! That won't do." And he slid off a glove, and hovered his hand over her chained one. Taunting her for a few minutes, her finally grabbed her hand and winced in preparation for the pull, closing his eyes. When none came, he slowly opened them again.

Rogue was the one smirking now. "Oh! Silly me! I forgot to tell you! I have control now, so your little games won't work! Oh dear, hope I didn't ruin the surprise?" she grinned.

A look of irritation flickered across his face before he returned her grin with a more malevolent one. "Of course you haven't. You've just made it more fun!" and then he slapped her harshly across the face so her head hit the wall with a sound thump.

Hissing in pain as he strode off, Marie turned to look at her unconscious brother and started to feel a sharp burning in her eyes.

* * *

Logan woke the next morning surprisingly early. He had slept quite well during the night, once he was finally asleep, and had already formed half of the speech he was going to give Marie, including reasons as to why she should return.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he awaited the rest of the other occupants of the mansion to wake up. Storm came in first.

She yawned and grabbed herself a mug full of the mocha java. As she sipped, she glanced briefly to Logan.

"It's alright, I know."

"You do?" she asked, startled.

"Yep, she'd left a letter for me too." he grunted back.

"Did she mention anything about Kurt staying with her for a while?"

Logan glanced at the weather goddess she looked worried it seemed. "He didn't come back last night? I saw him take her."

"No, I thought he might have come down early or something, but he hasn't been back to the mansion all night." Storm said, trying to remain calm. "And I have no idea where he is, and no way of getting in touch with Rogue."

"Well..." Logan started.

"What? Do you know something?"

"She asked me not to tell anyone, but seeing as I'm planning on going there today, I may as well tell you. She gave me her address but said I shouldn't follow or visit till I heard from her first."

"Why are you going today then?"

"I plan on bringing her back. She should never have left in the first place," he murmured.

Storm smiled serenely at this and then continued to speak. "We may as well take the Jet then. I'll need to sort out some cover though."

"'We'?"

"Yes, I'm coming with you to make sure Kurt is ok." she glared.

"Alright, when will you be ready?"

"Hmm… About 20 minutes if that's alright."

"It'll have to be." he replied, as he watched Storm leave the room. Then he placed his own mug in the sink and went to the lower levels to get suited up. He always felt when riding on the jet, he needed to wear his uniform. Plus, 'Marie seems to like me in it, so it's all to help a good cause.' he thought with a smirk.

* * *

Logan was holding the letter and kept referring to the address to the plague on the apartment building's wall.

"Yeah, this is the place." he told Storm, who was a few steps below him.

They'd managed to make the jet hover over the road, and had placed it in stealth mode to keep it hidden from seeking eyes.

"Well, ring the bell." she replied.

Logan pressed the doorbell that had a slip of white paper with Rogue's name printed on it. He guessed she still wasn't comfortable giving out her name. That brought a smile to his face for some reason.

Pressing the bell, his acute sense of hearing heard a small buzzing further up the building. Then silence followed. No one answered, so Logan tried again, and again, and again. Still no reply, so he rang for the apartment Manager.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"Hey, I'm looking for Rogue, but she doesn't seem to be answering. Do you know if she went out?" Logan answered.

"Hang on, I'll buzz you in." Then, true to his word, the door buzzed and unlocked with a small click.

Logan and Storm entered the building, and glanced about the place. The decorating certainly wasn't like the schools, but it wasn't too bad. At least it looked clean.

A portly, short man made his way through the hall to stand in front of the two strangers. He was wearing a smart shirt, slacks but no tie. Looking Storm and Logan up and down, he said, "I haven't seen Rogue at all. Her stuff seems to be in her apartment, but I've seen neither hide nor hair of the girl. Seems like she's dumped her stuff and gone."

"Gone? How long has she been missing?" Logan growled.

The man glared at Logan but answered never the less, "Bout two days now."

"Did you see a man with her at all?" Storm asked anxiously.

"Nope, like I said, ain't seen anybody in that flat at all. Well, apart from this woman who said she was the girl's mom. But she left with her cronies after a while, she said 'I guess she's not turning up tonight. Never mind, I'll try again tomorrow.'"

"This woman, what did she look like?" Logan questioned, venom almost dripping through his words.

"Hmm... Bout mid 40's, slim built, bright orange hair though. I thought that was pretty unusual." the manager replied.

"Thanks." Storm smiled at the man as Logan stomped out of the building. She followed him with more grace and walked down to him as he paced the pavement in front of the steps.

"You think it was Mystique?"

"I KNOW it was Mystique. But what the hell does she want with Rogue?"

"Who knows, but maybe we can find something to lead us to her in Rogue's room. Kurt might still be there." she said with hope in her voice.

"Alright." and with that, Logan raced back up the stairs, used one of his claws to break in, and headed up the stairs to Rogue's door. Storm once more followed, and stood next to Logan outside the door. After a Brief moment, Logan used his claw again, and slipped into the flat.

Once they were both inside, they noticed the window had been opened, that led onto a balcony and down a fire escape. Logan pushed his head out the window and caught a waft of Marie and Kurt's scent. It seemed as though they had been injured, because he could still smell a little bit of blood laced into their scents.

Storm gasped, "Logan! Look at this!" as she was knelt and looking at something on the floor.

Logan strode over to her and peered at what it was Storm was looking at. Blood, little spots of it dotted on the carpet.

Storm looked up to Logan with fear in her eyes, "Do you think they are alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine. Someone probably got over zealous when they were knocking the both of 'em out." Logan responded, looking once more round the room, he noticed a small piece of fabric trapped on a spring that was protruding from a chair. Picking it off the spring, he stared at the material before looking back to Storm.

"It's from Sabretooth," he explained, with a puzzled look on his face.

"I thought he died at the Statue of Liberty incident?"

"So did I but apparently not. Still, at least we have a lead on where they are."

The two X-men then left the room and headed back into their jet, before flying back to the lower levels of the school to begin a search plan.

* * *

A/N: Woo it's finished! well this chapter anyways. This has been hard to type, because my Year 11 Prom was on thurs this week, so I had some really fab flase nails put on which look like real nails and last for a few weeks, so it has been hard to type with them, (which explains any errors!) but i feel as thought i've started to adjust to them! So hopefully I shall be typing and therefore updating a lot more now, especially as I've finished school! Yey! But anyways, thankyou for all the reviews i got, personal thanks below:

Gwenfrewi72: Thankyou! Hope this was updated quick enough for you!

Gynx8: hehe, I felt it was time for her to move as well, if only for Logan to realise that he would miss her! And i apologise about the house warming committee but it had to be done! And angst is always essential in W/R fics! I hope I've made Rogue less damsel in distress for you, I was feeling like she should be able to fight or herself now, she is a grown woman afterall! Although that doesn't necessarily mean Logan won't have to rescue her... who knows what will happen! (Well I do but I won't ruin it evil grin)

Youko-Rose (aka Viper): Thankyou and I have updated now, so it's your turn! You're a fab writer too so a await your next chapter!

Goshikku Seirei: Okay, I won't ask why, but I'm glad u turned to 'Kind' ratings and read my story! Dunno if I could actually write a bad ending, but there will be plenty of mean middles! Lol, I hope this turn would be what you consider rough, but i think it may progress even further in the next chapter!

To the rest of my readers: Thankyou for reading, and please feel free to leave a comment, even if it's to flame my ass! Although it is roasting so maybe not! (Silly english weather!)

I've decided to let you guys in abit on what happens next chapter, basically, you shall all meet a new member of the brotherhood, unfortunately, she won't last long! Okay I'm off now! So hope u liked reading it! Please Review! Thanks, Bye!


End file.
